The Power of Three
by PurpleMaple
Summary: Everything happens in threes. Unfortunately when two worlds meet the power of three becomes the power of six and the consequences may be deadly. Legend of Zelda and Harry Potter crossover. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration between me and one of my best friends. We combined her love for Harry Potter and my love of Legend of Zelda to give you this tale. We hope you enjoy!

We don't own anything.

* * *

Since the beginning there has long been forces of light and dark. Power and humility. A wand and a sword. Two heroes the same ill fate. Two broken worlds that face a darkness that threatens to engulf the light they cherish.

Time plays a key role in both worlds, both heroes may soon run out of it. Link the one whose courage transcends time and Harry the boy who lived. They each face an extraordinary yet dangerous evil but what happens when these two worlds collide?


	2. Chapter 2

This is just setting up some of the back story to each universe if you aren't familiar with anything.

Nothing is ours.

* * *

Since the beginning these two worlds have been connected. The Goddesses and the Deathly Hallows sole purpose is to protect their worlds from each other but it came with a perilous cost. They aligned their forces to protect their people but in doing so left opportunities for two evils to collide in the very near future, that may be their world's end.

The goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore spawned the land of Hyrule. Upon their departure from Hyrule the 3 golden goddesses left behind the Triforce which embodies their essence, and left it in the sacred realm. The Triforce is able to grant anyone who lands a hand on it great power that should be used for good, but if the wielder is unworthy of possessing the full triforce, it will split leaving the one attribute the person sees as the strongest, leaving the other two to find those who value the other attributes. The sacred realm is guarded by 6 sages. The gateway to this realm is kept sealed by a sword known as the Master Sword. Which was a gift created by the goddess Hylia and is to be wielded by her chosen hero, Link. (Hylia wanting to help her chosen hero to realize his potential, shed her immortal form and chose to be reincarnated as a mortal to aid the young hero's quest.)

There is a tale told in another world far from Hyrule, the tale of the Deathly Hallows. Long ago there were three brothers travelling along a lonely winding road when they suddenly reached a river too treacherous to cross. Each brother was gifted in the magical arts so they simply fashioned a bridge. Just as they were about to cross the bridge a cloaked figure appeared before them. It was Death himself, feeling cheated because normally passerbyers would drown in the river but Death was cunning. He congratulated the brothers on deceiving him and so he offered them an award of their choice. The first brother asked Death for a wand that would make him the most powerful and so Death obliged. Death fashioned a wand out of a branch of an elder tree near the river and so it became the Elder Wand. The second brother deeply sadden asked Death to grant him something that would enable him to bring back the dead, once again Death obliged. Death plucked a stone from the river and gave it to the second brother. The third and youngest brother stepped forward and asked Death for something that would enable him to leave without being detected. So Death cut off a piece of his own cloak of invisibility and placed it in the hands of the third brother. With their rewards in tow each brother set off on their own paths. The first brother went to a village and killed a wizard with whom he had once quarrelled. That night in deep slumber another wizard came and took the wand for his own and slit the brother's throat for good measure and so Death took the first brother for his own. The second brother took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. Suddenly the women he was supposed to marry before her untimely death appeared. She grew lonely and became filled with sorrow for she did not belong in this world and so she vanished and returned from whence she came. The second brother in distress hung himself in order to be with his love again and so Death took the second brother for his own. Death searched and searched but couldn't find the third brother. He remained hidden by the cloak but when the time came he passed the cloak onto his son. The third brother greeted Death as an old friend and so they departed this world as equals. The Deathly Hallows remained, the resurrection stone, the cloak of invisibility and the Elder Wand. Many wizards died trying to obtain the Deathly Hallows. One wizard almost succeeded and his failure was possible because of the boy who lived. Harry Potter was that boy but there was something Harry didn't know and that was the Dark Lord had a secret, an entire world to be exact. Voldermort had Hyrule but Hyrule had Ganondorf.

* * *

Now you know a bit about the history of the two universes and a little peek about how the worlds will be connected. Reviews are helpful and we hope you enjoy! xoxo


End file.
